The Survival Game
[[Datei:Survival Game 01.jpg|thumb|350px|'The Survival Game']]The Survival Game ("Das Überlebensspiel") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 1987 *'Ausgabe:' ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4 (2. Auflage) *'Produktion:' Ryan Brown, Jim Lawson und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Bottoming Out" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "It's A Gas" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Donatello Inhalt thumb|180px|left|Raphaels ErinnerungRaphael wandert eines Nachts eine schmutzige Gasse entlang, allem Anschein nach sein Gedächtnis und sein rationales Denken verlierend. Er kann sich nur noch mit Mühe daran erinnern, wie er und seine Brüder bei einem Spaziergang durch eine Gasse in New York plötzlich von einem gleißenden Licht eingehüllt wurden und dann auf einmal hier, an einem ihnen völlig fremden Ort, gelandet sind. Während sie zusammensaßen, um sich zu beraten und sich in dieser fremden Umgebung nicht einander zu verlieren, kroch plötzlich ein schleichendes Gefühl von Paranoia in Raphael hoch (wie er vermutet, durch ein spezielles Komponent in der Atmosphäre ihres jetzigen Aufenthaltsortes). Am Ende wurde das Gefühl so stark, dass er seine Brüder als Feinde anzusehen begann; daher setzte er sich so schnell es ging von ihnen ab. thumb|180px|Der ErsteRaphael aber ist sich im Klaren, dass seine Brüder - jetzt seine Todfeinde - hinter ihm her sein werden. Er bricht deshalb das Schaufenster eines Ladens auf, in dem diverse Waffen ausliegen, schnappt sich eine Strahlenpistole und macht sich von dannen. Am Ende einer Gasse stößt er auf Leonardo, auf der Suche nach ihm und ebenfalls mit einer Pistole wie seiner bewaffnet. Raphael ist sich nun sicher, dass Leonardo sein Blut will, und bevor dieser ihn bemerkt, schießt er seinen Bruder ohne Zögern aus dem Hinterhalt nieder! thumb|left|180px|Die FalleNach getaner Tat versteckt sich Raphael auf dem Absatz einer Feuerleiter und lauert Michelangelo auf, der auch bald - und ebenfalls mit einer Strahlenpistole in der Hand - in der Gasse unter ihm vorbeikommt. Gerade als Michelangelo auf den Körper von Leonardo stößt, erledigt Raphael auch ihn und schwingt sich dann aufs nächste Dach, wo er einen Augenblick verharrt, als ihn das Gefühl der Paranoia für einen Moment überwältigt. Als Donatello kurze Zeit später ebenfalls auf Dach kommt, sieht er etwas, was wie Raphaels Kopf aussieht, hinter einem kleinen Aufbau hervorragen. Doch als er mit seiner eigenen Pistole darauf zielt, muss er feststellen, dass dies ein Trick ist - der "Kopf" von Raphael ist in Wirklichkeit nur dessen Stirnband, welches jener an einen Belüftungskamin gebunden hat. In dem Moment taucht Raphael dann hinter ihm auf und gibt ihm mit einem Schuss den Rest. thumb|180px|Das Ende vom SpielNachdem auch sein letzter Bruder gefallen ist, verharrt Raphael für einen Moment in Schweigen. Dann aber gesellen sich seine Brüder zu ihm, quicklebendig und bei bester Laune. Das ganze Szenario war nur ein Spiel gewesen, bei denen die Turtles nur harmlose Spielzeug-Laserzapper benutzt haben, ähnlich wie Paintball-Pistolen in einem Gotcha-Spiel. Die anderen Turtles loben Raphael für die Intensität, die er in seiner Rolle als Gejagter an den Tag gelegt hat; Raphael entgegnet darauf nur etwas verlegen, dass er sich einfach (und vielleicht etwas zu sehr) in seine Rolle hineingesteigert hat. Trivia *Diese Geschichte sollte einen Einsteiger für die später folgende Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe darstellen, deren erste Gesichte im selben Monat publiziert wurde; daher die Zusatz-Beschriftung auf dem Titelbild. *In dem Panel, wo Raphael Leonardo niederschießt, sieht man als Insider-Joke ein TMNT-T-Shirt in einem Schaufenster. *Als Raphael sich bereitmacht, Michelangelo aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, sieht man am Boden der Gasse ein Heft mit der Aufschrift Gizmo. Dies ist ein kleiner Seitenhieb auf die Serie ''Gizmo'' von Michael Dooney. Bildergalerie Survival Game 03.jpg|Raphael bewaffnet sich Survival Game 05.jpg|Auf der Lauer Survival Game 06.jpg|"Was geschieht mit mir?" Neudruckversionen *''Shell Shock'' (schwarz-weiß) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics, Vol.7'' Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics: Shell Shock Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson